


Training

by MomoMoon115



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Raphael, Episode 1x10 Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puppy Dog Simon, Training, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael trains Simon, but Simon proves to be way too annoying for him at the moment so he sends him out for a walk.  If he went out for a walk, why is he back home with bullet holes in his shirt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

“Hey! Watch it! Just because I can now heal myself doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less!” SImon yelled as he dodged a kick. “I thought this was training to curb vampire urges, not how to fight.” Simon ducked once more before he was slammed into the wall with a grunt. 

Raphael dusted off hi hands as Simon groaned from his spot on the floor. “That is true, but you also have to learn to defend yourself especially as a newly turned vampire.”

Simon nodded, staring up at Raphael. He was wearing his dress pants and a wife beater, Simon couldn’t help the urge, his vamp teeth popped out on their own. It’d been happening less often, but still uncontrollable. 

“Gwahdammit.” He stumbled over the word God as he covered his mouth in an effort to get his teeth to go back into his gums. “These things are impossible.”

“How long did it take for you to get the hang of it?” Simon asked once his vamp teeth were gone. 

“A week or so, but we weren’t in the middle of a budding war.”Raphael said as he pulled on his jacket. “And I was serious about my training with Magnus.” 

“You trained with Magus?” Simon asked. “Do the Warlocks and Vampires have some secret war or something?” 

Raphael shook his head. 

“So you learned quickly when you turned. Which was when might I ask? Are you like hundreds of years old or something?” Simon said as he got up. 

“Not quite.” Raphael replied, arms at his sides.

“Then when were you turned?”

“In the 1950s.” 

“1950s?” Simon’s eyes widened. “Just how old are you?” He gasped.

Raphael rolled his eyes with a huff. “79.” He said finally, moving his gaze to Simon once he realized that Simon wouldn’t let his question go unanswered. 

“Wow. So you lived through World War II, Vietnam, Korea, the Cold War?” 

Raphael nodded with a bored expression. 

“Dang, times have changed a lot since then. How was it?” He asked. 

Raphael stared at Simon. Simon sat there staring back in silence.

“What?!” Raphael finally asked in exasperation. This guy would seriously be the end of him. Of all mundanes to get turned it had to be this one? This nerdy kid that’s having way too much fun with his transition. Just the night before he was wallowing in self pity. How did he bounce back so fast? Raphael looked Simon up and down and gave him a look.

“I don’t know, want to tell me about your life incredibly long life?” 

“Not particularly.” Raphael mumbled. 

“Come on. I work harder at this...training, thing and you give me info.” Simon said with a smile.

“No.” Raphael said almost immediately. 

“But why? You’ve lived a rich history! Decades!” 

“Just no.” Raphael said. “Now, come on. You need to be fully trained as soon as possible.”

Simon sighed, but took the stance Raphael taught him, only to be dumped on his ass not even a minute later. 

“Who taught you how to train? I don’t think it’s supposed to hurt this much. Clary just has to use some wand thing.” Simon groaned as he rubbed his elbow, throbbing in pain.

“Well, Clary, is a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters have that luxury. Downworlders don’t have that luxury.” Raphael informed as he kicked Simon’s side lightly. 

“Can we take a break?” Simon asked. “So you can actually teach me how to use this things.” He said pointing to his teeth now popped out as he looked up at Raphael who was looking down at him with an intense stare. 

Raphael sighed looking up at the wall and shuffling in place. “Fine. Get up and come on. We’re going to the other room. No one will bother us there.” 

“Is that some innuendo?” Simon got up as Raphael set to explain everything vamps could do outside of their physical changes. Simon growled after having his teeth stay out for 20 minutes. “It’s not working!” 

“Just concentrate! It shouldn’t be this hard!” Raphael said in annoyance. 

“If it wasn’t, I’m pretty sure these things wouldn’t be out and about.” 

Raphael shook his head. “Dios, just...go for a walk or something. I can’t deal with this right now.” 

Simon nodded as he got off the couch and left the room. He felt the crisp night air on his face as he walked outside. He turned back to the Hotel Dumort sign before speeding his way to the only other place he knew would be welcoming. 

Simon arrived back at the hotel just as the first rays of color broke out across the sky. He headed to his room only to jump in surprise when he found Raphael there. 

“Where have you been?” 

“You told me to take a walk.” Simon shrugged. 

“Yeah, a walk. Like 20 minutes. Not 4 hours!” Raphael said. “And, are those bullet holes?” 

“Oh, yeah, you see Luke and I had this crazy plan to remove him from the suspect list of those demonic killings.” 

“You went to the werewolves? What kind of vampire are you?” Raphael asked. 

“Well, you did make me their ambassador. Plus, the plan was cool.” Simon shook his head and gave him Raphael a puppy dog look. “We framed me as the murderer and scared the crap out of this cop. Like I legit got shot like 10 times. Luke said he was gonna shoot me like once, but my acting was so believable he shot me that many times for show. It was hilarious and completely awesome. He even bagged and tagged me. I lost a shirt though.” He said as he looked down at his blue shirt, riddled with bullet holes 

Raphael raised an eyebrow, obviously annoyed with Simon. How the hell could someone be so idiotic. He went straight to the werewolves after he sent him out, which should have been a death wish in and of itself, but he conspires with one to get shot, multiple times, just to save him. 

Simon smiled suddenly. “I know.” He pulled off the jacket Raphael had lent him. “No damage!” He held it up proudly. “Oh, and the werewolves say they owe us one.” Simon said as he looked around the jacket.

Raphael opened his mouth to reply, but shut it. Okay, getting the werewolves to owe them was impressive for his first time as “ambassador”. He’d have to get a full, comprehensive story later. For now, Raphael waved his hand as Simon held out the jacket to him. “Keep it.” He said as he passed Simon and walked out the door.


End file.
